Red Strings Of Fate
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: *Prequel to "Silent Comfort* He then placed a hand on her cheek. "Daughter or son, I promise he or she will be raised with love and protection. We will have a magnificent prince or princess." Rated M for sexual content.


**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! After some inspiration from some reviewers I have created the prequel to "Silent Comfort." I suggest you read that one before this one. One more thing, I will be switching between characters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess.**

Red Strings Of Fate

_It was all unexpected for the both of them. Just one year ago, they were strangers to each other, and now here they were, lying side by side, their bare bodies on full display to each other._

. . .

Hyrule's sole ruler, Princess Zelda, sighed as the man next to her, the Hero of Hyrule gently wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her on top of him. Once his piercing blue eyes locked with her cold blue eyes, he couldn't help but remember how it got to this point.

_One year ago, he was just a mere goat herder named Link. Tucked away in a small village on the far reaches of the kingdom, he seemed to be non-existent. At that time, life was so easy for him, and his future had been pretty much planned out; continue his usual duties until he came of age, marry the village mayor's daughter, have children, and then take the mayor's position himself._

_But that never happened…all because of the actions of one woman._

_A woman he was sure that he was never going to meet._

_A woman who he had heard many stories about._

_A woman who he fell in love with at first sight when he was in the form of a majestic wolf._

_A woman who was fated to become his wife._

_A woman none other than Princess Zelda._

. . .

The Princess released a small sigh as her husband started to slowly and gently plant kisses on her throat, leaving bite marks as he went lower, stopping at her chest. Once she felt his hands run on and around her bare breasts, the Princess rested her forehead on his, allowing her chestnut hair to curtain his face. Drowning in his piercing blue eyes, Zelda couldn't help but remember how they got to this very moment.

_Only one year ago, Zelda's coronation had already been planned and was soon to take place. Soon to become Queen, she hoped that she continues to do well as Hyrule's ruler._

_But that never happened…all because of an action she was forced to make._

_In one day, she was literally stripped of everything she had, all because she was forced to surrender herself and allow herself to be imprisoned while her kingdom fell before her._

_Then it happened…_

_A wolf with the biggest piercing blue eyes she had ever seen had approached her with her closest friend._

_She quickly could tell that this was no ordinary wolf as she saw that within him the heart of a human beats. A heart that is humble, innocent, and pure._

_This was him…_

_This was her Hero…and future husband. When she first saw him in the form of a man, she definitely knew he was the one for her._

. . .

Another sigh escaped Zelda's mouth as they switched places, allowing Link to position himself above her entrance. After giving her husband the "ok", he slowly enters, causing the Princess to wrap her arms around him. As they began to build a rhythm, Zelda began to dig her nails into Link's back, drawing a slight amount of blood( which Link had paid no attention to), causing him to unintentionally slip into yet another flashback.

"_You do know that if we marry, we are required to create and heir?" the Princess asked while gently taking his hand._

_Link was well aware that if he did marry Zelda, he will be saying farewell to his calm, easy, peaceful life forever and will now be living a very difficult new life. He will be facing new duties and everything of the sort, but with his love and loyalty to Zelda as well as his loyalty to the kingdom, Link realized that he was destined to do this all along._

_He wasn't supposed to marry the village mayor's daughter and continue living a peaceful, serene life._

_He was to marry Hyrule's Princess and continue life as a Hero to her and the kingdom._

"_I am aware of that as I know it is one of my many duties…to create a new life that will become the future ruler of Hyrule."_

_He then placed a hand on her cheek. "Daughter or son, I promise he or she will be raised with love and protection. We will have a magnificent prince or princess."_

. . .

Just as early evening arrived, soft, exhausted, panting filled the room.

"My Hero, I love you so much." Zelda whispered in between breaths. After the Princess rested her head on Link's chiseled chest, he began to gently stroke her hair.

"My Princess, I love you too…so very much."

With that said, the Princess and the Hero fell asleep, hoping tonight was the night.

. . .

A few weeks later, Zelda and Link discovered that they had conceived a child and after the announcement was made to the kingdom, preparations for the future prince or princess were being made. After a span of eight months, the nursery was made, names were chosen( Choleea for a girl and Sebastian for a boy), and the entire kingdom remained happy and excited.

Everything was going according to plan.

Until one night when Link and Zelda received news that made their hearts sink.

_**There were monster sightings in the far reaches of the kingdom.**_

News like that always meant one thing…

_**Link had to leave Zelda's side.**_

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Will the baby be named Choleea or Sebastian?**

**You will all find out soon!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
